Another life
by sizzierulesall
Summary: Reeling from the death of his parents, 17-year old Stefan becomes interested in a beautiful new student named Caroline, who's hiding a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story that I've started. It will be in chapters. I hope you enjoy this story and the beginning is a little messy but I will try to explain it to the best of my abilities. Caroline and Elena are sisters and vampires. Caroline is drawn to Stefan because of someone of her past. It will follow the season 1 story line specially the first few chapters. It is a role reversal story. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy!**

 _For over a century I've lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world, until now. I am a vampire, and this is my story. I shouldn't have come home, I know the risk, but I had no choice. I have to know him._ Caroline wrote in her diary knowing it was a mistake to come back to her home but knew it was worth because she would find out the truth of who Stefan was. From the first time she saw him when she saved him from drowning. It's been over a century since she saw that face, she just needed to make sure it wasn't him, before she comes to town.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today will be different, it had to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine thank you. I feel so much better" I will no longer be the sad little boy who lost his parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._ Stefan wrote in his diary knowing that writing down his thoughts will make him feel better. He hasn't been the same since that night. The night his parents died, and he survived. The only reason they'd been out there was to pick him up. Nobody could explain how he survived, he should've died with his parents, but he was pulled out of the car.

Stefan realized the time and got up from his desk and went to change clothes. It was the first day of school and he didn't know if he was ready to go back, but it was the only way to be normal again. He had grieved the whole summer not knowing how he would go on without them. The only good thing he had in his life was his brother Damon. He kept it together that whole summer for Stefan. Damon was there for Stefan during the whole grieving process, he showed no weakness for him. He could never repay Damon for what he did. He got ready for school and headed out into his red Porsche.

When he got to school he saw Matt, Tyler and Bonnie talking by their locker, so he headed their way.

"Hey guys." Stefan said approaching his friends. All his friends looked at him with happiness and sadness in their eyes. They knew he's had a rough summer, but they where all there for him.

"Hey man. How are you doing?" Matt said waiving hi at Stefan.

"I'm good, really I'm fine." Stefan said wanting to sound convincing. When the bell sounded they headed to their class passing by the office. Tyler, Matt and Stefan walked to their class when they passed the office they saw a blond tall girl wearing a black leather jacker and white blouse with black skinny jeans and black boots talking to the receptionist.

"Hold up. Who is this?" Tyler asked.

"All I see is back." Stefan said looking at the girl.

"It's a hot back and a nice ass" Tyler said smirking at the guys. Tyler and Matt left to their classes leaving Stefan looking at the girl, after a while he went to his locker to grab a few things before heading to class.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, we do insist on transcripts." The secretary said.

"Look again. I'm sure everything you need is there" The Caroline said looking at secretary, pupils dilating.

"Well you're right. So, it is." The secretary said, handing Caroline her schedule and locker number. As soon as Caroline was handed her things she left the office. She went to her first class. As she walked down the hall to get to her class she accidentally bumped into someone, it was Stefan.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Stefan said looking at the blond.

"I's okay. It was my fault." Caroline said smiling at the boy.

"I'm Stefan by the way." Stefan said taking his hand out.

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline said shaking Stefan hand.

"I should get to class." Caroline said breaking eye contact.

"Right. I guess I'll see you around." Stefan said as Caroline left for class. Stefan went to his class thinking about Caroline.

When Caroline left Stefan, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He reminded her so much of Samuel, but it wasn't him she knew that. She wanted to find out why he looked exactly like him. It's been so long since she had felt this way, but it could only last for a while. Caroline made it to her class, and she saw Bonnie sitting there. During the summer she had observed Stefan making sure he wasn't Samuel and she saw Bonnie with him, if there was a way in with Stefan it was Bonnie. She also wanted to know if she was a witch like her ancestors, since her last name was Bennet. When entering the class, she sat close to Bonnie.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Yea, I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes." Caroline said smiling at Bonnie.

"I'm Bonnie Bennet, nice to meet you." Bonnie said smiling. "Would you like to go out tonight? My friends and I are going to the grill, that's where everyone hangs out plus I'll get to introduce you to everybody."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Caroline said smiling at Bonnie. She couldn't believe that it was so easy to make friends with Bonnie.

"Great, do you want me to give you a ride?" Bonnie asked

"How about I give you a ride?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"Sure, I'll give you my phone number and text you my address." Bonnie said writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to Caroline.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 7?" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"Yea that'll work." Bonnie said back, Caroline just smiled back to her. As first period started her and Bonnie where texting, since class was boring. Bonnie was asking her questions about her life.

Bonnie: So where did you grow up?

Caroline: I was born here but I moved, and I've travelled a lot with my sister.

Bonnie: You have a sister? Where is she?

Caroline: Yup, she is not here with me she's 2 years older and I don't really know where she is. She travels a lot and where not that close. We used to be but not anymore.

Bonnie: And with you and your sister, well that too bad. What happened between the two of you?

Caroline: We meet a boy and we both fell in love. It caused a rift between us and ever since then we aren't the same.

Bonnie: Oh well I hope you and your sister's relationship get's better.

Caroline: Thank you, I hope so too.

Bonnie and Caroline decided to spend the last 20 minutes of class to pay attention. As soon as class ended they headed to their next class which was history. They headed their way to their class, and as soon as they walked in Caroline saw Stefan sitting there. She just smiled when they made eye contact and he smiled back. During the class period Caroline would turn back to where Stefan was sitting and smile at him. All he could think about was her, he didn't know why but there was something about her that he was drawn to. She knew it was a mistake to fall for him specially given the history with the man wearing his face and her sister. After school ended she went home to change and get a few things done before she went to pick up Bonnie.

It finally struck seven o'clock, so she decided to go pick up Bonnie. She got to her house rather quickly, when she got to her house she texted Bonnie that she was there already. Within 5 minutes of texting her, Bonnie was outside and getting into Caroline's car. As they drove to the Grill Bonnie was telling Caroline about her friends.

"So, first there's Tyler, he's a total ass, but we've been friends since we were little, so we are kind off used to it. Then there's Matt, he's the best friend you could have. He lives with his mom and sister, even though his mom is almost never around so he has to work to pay everything, but he has a good heart. Then there's Lexi, she the best girlfriend ever. She's so fun to be around, you'll like her. Lastly there's Stefan, his parents died last summer so he's been going through a lot, but he has a lot of people in his corner that care about him." Bonnie said

"Good to know and I know the pain of loosing your parents. When I lost my mom and dad it was the worst pain I've ever felt but I got through it. I'm sure he'll heal soon." Caroline said smiling. When they got to the Grill Bonnie saw her friends by the pool table, so they headed over to them.

"Hey guys. I wanted to introduce you to Caroline Forbes, she just moved here." Bonnie spoke up to her friends.

"Well I'm Lexi, it's so nice too meet you. This is Tyler, Matt and that broody one over there is Stefan." Lexi said smiling at Caroline.

"Wait Forbes, as in Sheriff Forbes?" Tyler asked

"Yea she's my aunt, I'm staying with her." Caroline said.

"I want to play pool, anybody in?" Lexi said. Everyone answered except Caroline and Stefan.

"I stay here. Not feeling like playing right now." Caroline said.

"Yea me too." Stefan said looking at his friends then at Caroline. The group just nodded and went to play. Stefan and Caroline just sat there for a couple of minutes until Caroline spoke up.

"So, what's the deal with this bonfire thing tomorrow night?" Caroline asked breaking the silence.

"It's a beginning of the school year tradition thing. Basically, it's just a bunch of teenagers drinking around a big fire, it's fun thought the whole school goes." Stefan said to Caroline looking at her.

"Are you going?" Caroline asked Stefan with a smile.

"I might. Are you?" Stefan smiled his tone very flirty.

"I might." Caroline responded smiling at him.

Bonfire

When Stefan arrived at the bonfire he looked for Caroline. He wasn't sure if she was going but after them talking the night before he thought she might show up. He skimmed through the crowd and was finally able to spot her, he made his way over to her.

"Hey stranger" Stefan said

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming." Caroline said

"To be correct I said might." Stefan spoke up

"True. Do you want to go grab something to drink?" Caroline asked pointing to the keg.

"Sure. Lead the way." Stefan said letting Caroline walk first, following Caroline. They grabbed their drinks and started walking around the woods.

"I've missed this town. It's been forever since I came here." Caroline said smiling and feeling the breeze.

"You've lived here?" Stefan asked not knowing she had lived here before.

"Yea, I was born here, but moved away." Caroline said. Stefan looked at her and all he could do was smile, he saw her fidgeting with the ring she had on her hand.

"I like your ring, where you'd get it?" Stefan asked looking at her hand.

"Family heirloom." Caroline responded. They kept walking until finally stopping at the fall.

"There so beautiful at night" Caroline said looking at Stefan and the falls. Caroline didn't know if It was just her or if it was happening, she and Stefan where getting closer, their lips about to touch when they heard a scream coming from the wood. They quickly ran over to where everyone was standing. They saw Matt carrying a girl who had a bite on her neck.

"Oh my god, that's Matt's sister Vickie." Caroline saw the bite on her neck and knew who did this to her. It was her sister, the person she thought she left a long time ago. Caroline left the bonfire and went home. When she arrived she quickly went upstairs to her room knowing that she was already waiting for her there.

"Hello, Sister"

"Elena"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I am officially back. I am not completely healed but I can start writing again so I am giving you chapter 2. I will start to update all my stories and posting new ones but you have to bear with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked her sister.

"Sister, that's know way to treat family. And too answer your question I just came to see my little sister. I also remember promising an eternity of misery. So too uphold that promise I'm here now and planning to stay specially with that handsome lookalike of Samuel, what's his name? Stefan. Is that why you're attracted to him, because of Samuel?" Elena said moving around the room while Caroline kept her eyes on her.

"You leave him out of it. He has nothing to do with any of this, he's not Samuel. Samuel died in 1864 and he took us down with him. It was his fault we ever died and came back vampires. And it was your fault as well, if you hadn't been so obsessed with saving him we never would've died that day." Caroline said to Elena.

"He took my breath away, Stefan. He's a dead ringer for Samuel. Is it working, Caroline? Being around him, being in his world? Does it make you feel alive?" Elena asked Caroline looking at her in the eyes.

"He's not Samuel." Caroline responded. They've already had this conversation, but Elena had to keep reminding her of him.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something when was the last time you've had something stronger than a squirrel?" Elena asked very curious.

"I know what you're doing, Elena and it's not going to work." Caroline responded knowing that she was tempting her.

"Yeah? Don't you crave a little?" "Stop it" "Let's do it together. I saw a couple of guys out there or let's just cut to the chase let's go straight for Stefan!" Elena said pushing Caroline.

"Stop it!" Caroline finally caved and pushed Elena back.

"Imagine what his blood taste like, I can." Elena finally said watching how Caroline was reacting. She could see Caroline's vein's coming out and her fangs.

"I said stop it!" Caroline screamed at Elena with fangs and veins under her eyes. She vamped speed to Elena pushing her through the window. When they got to the floor only Caroline was lying there, Elena was nowhere to be seen. She got up and looked around and Elena was standing near one of the bushes.

"I'm impressed, although you could've done so much better if you got off your diet. On a scale of one through ten, I'll give it a 5." Elena said laughing.

"You think it's all fun and games, Elena, huh? But wherever you go people die. Not here thought, I won't allow it." Caroline said knowing that her sister would never back down from this whole revenge thing.

"I take that as a challenge." Elena said smirking.

"Elena please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest." Caroline begged her knowing it won't do any good.

"I promised an eternity of misery, I'm just keeping my word." Elena said throwing her hands in the air as if she was defending herself.

"Just stay away from Stefan" Caroline said giving up.

"Whatever you say little sister. But don't think for a second that I won't make your life a living hell. Goodbye little sister, until next time." Elena said waving goodbye and vamp speeding away. Caroline went back to her room and started to clean up the broken glass, when she heard her phone ring. She didn't recognize the number but decided to pick up.

"Hello?" Caroline asked

"Hey Caroline, this is Stefan. I just wanted to check up on you after everything that happened. Are you okay?" Stefan asked. Caroline heard the worry in his voice and it killed her not being to tell him the truth of what had happened that night.

"Uh yea I'm okay. I just went home after everything went down. But I'm okay, are you? Caroline said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Yea I'm fine I just wanted to know you where okay." Stefan said shyly. All Caroline could do was smile.

"Well I had fun before everything. And I'm glad I got to know you." Caroline said looking down at the floor.

"I had fun too and I am glad I got to meet you. I was thinking that we could go out sometimes like dinner at the grill, what do you say?" Stefan said worried that he'd get rejected.

"I would love that maybe tomorrow night and instead of dinner at the grill maybe I could cook something at my place, is that alright?" Caroline asked.

"That sounds good to me tomorrow your place at 7" Stefan said.

"Okay it's a date. I have to go, it's getting pretty late." Caroline said not wanting to hang up but knows that she has to go feed.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Stefan said hanging up the phone. He got up form his bed and went to his desk and started writing in his diary about the past few days.

 _Dear Diary, I met a girl today she is an angel. The time we spend together helped me forget about my parents. It felt good not to be the sad boy mourning is dead parents. I t felt god to just be a normal teenager going out and having fun. It's all because of her._ Stefan finished writing and went to bed.

After hanging up with Stefan on the phone Caroline went to her desk and started writing.

 _Dear Diary, I haven't felt so normal in such a long time. When I'm with him I feel human and I haven't felt like that in such a long time. I know that I shouldn't feel this way because I am immortal and he's human, but I can't help It. He is nothing like Samuel, he is everything Samuel wasn't. I saw my sister today she is bent on making her promise true, giving me an eternity full of misery. She threatened to go after Stefan and I can't let her do that even if that means I must tell him everything. I will protect him even if I die, she won't hurt anybody else._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here is another chapter. I wanted to update you guys on How was This Possible chapter 5, I am currently working on it but have not yet finished. Hopefully I'll have it done by the end of the week.**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Caroline woke up the next morning and felt so good. She never thought that's she could wake up feeling alive not in the 162 years she had been alive. She couldn't help waking up with a smile on her face she couldn't wait to see him today. He was the reason she was finally happy, and she wasn't to let anybody ruin that. Caroline got up from her bed and stated to get ready for school. She hopped in the shower and when she got out she straightened her hair, which was a different look from her natural curls, and changed into some black jeans, a red top, leather jacket and her black boots. When finishing getting ready she got in car and drove o school.

When she arrived at school, she went to her locker and grabbed her history book since that was the next class she had. She wanted to see Stefan, after their call the night before she couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't believe she asked him out. But asking him out is the only way to know how he and Samuel look alike. She didn't want to involve him in anything do to with the supernatural but somehow, he was already involved even if he didn't know about it. Caroline made her way to class and saw Stefan sitting in his desk working on some homework, she made her way towards her seat, not talking to him wanting to get his attention. Stefan saw her going to his seat and not talking to him, he felt hurt but knew what she was doing so, he played along. During class they threw glances at each other but neither of them said anything. After class Caroline went to her locker to leave her books and grab the ones she was going to need next when she saw Stefan next to her.

"Hey" Stefan said smiling.

"Hey" Caroline said repeating what he said.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Stefan asked not wanting to sound desperate.

"Yea totally, I'll see you at my place at 7." Caroline said smiling.

"Great see you then. I'll see you later then." Stefan said

 **Carline's house**

Caroline was getting ready for Stefan to arrive; the good thing is that she didn't have to worry that her "mom" was going to be home. When she got home from school she went to the grocery store to buy the things she needed to make her famous pasta. When she got home from the grocery store she put everything away and went to her room to grab some clothes and headed to the shower. She started undressing herself, turned the hot water on and got in. The water burned her skin, but it felt good. She felt all her problems wash away she just wanted a normal night where she didn't have to worry about the impending dangers that were coming her way. She wanted to keep everyone safe and not put them in any danger. But how can she do something like that when there where dangers all around them even if they didn't know? How can she protect everyone? After finishing her shower Caroline went into her room and to change clothes. She decided to wear a light blue dress with white flowers, a pair of white flats and decided to curl her hair.

It was 7 o'clock when Stefan arrived. He held a bouquet of lily flowers.

"Hey, these are for you hope you like them" Stefan said giving Caroline the flowers.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." Caroline said taking the flowers from Stefan and smiling at him. Caroline stepped aside and let him in. They went to the kitchen where Caroline was cooking.

"Do you need help with anything" Stefan asked being courtliest.

"Actually, can you cut the garlic please." Caroline said taking up his offer. Stefan just nodded in agreement. While cutting the garlic Stefan accidentally cut his finger with the sharp knife. Caroline smelled the blood immediately, she quickly turned around the veins and her fangs coming out. She breathed in slowly trying to control her urges. Stefan wrapped a towel around his finger trying to put pressure on the cut. After Caroline snapped out of her urges she helped Stefan patch up his finger.

"Are you okay?" Caroline said trying so hard not to breath in the scent of the blood.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm so clumsy, I should've been more careful." Stefan said embarrassed, noticing that Caroline was trying to hold her breath.

"It's okay I guess you'll have to try the garlic bread until next time." Caroline said smiling at Stefan. They stood there staring into each other's eyes leaning closer to each other until their faces where only a couple inches away, Caroline leaned in closer closing the gap between them. The kiss at first started out slow until Caroline slipped her tongue into Stefan's mouth, which he gladly welcomed. They shared a passionate kiss for about 2 minutes, but Stefan ran out of breath and pulled back.

"Wow" Stefan said breathing rapidly.

"I'd say so" Caroline said back looking into his eyes. Their moment was interrupted by the ring of Stefan's phone. Stefan looked at Caroline apologetic. She just nodded at him.

"Damon, what is it?" Stefan answered the phone a little annoyed that he had interrupted.

"Where are you right now?" Damon responded

"I'm with Caroline, I told you this before I left" Stefan said

"Okay just don't do anything I wouldn't" Damon said before hanging up the phone. Stefan put his phone away before looking at Caroline.

"I'm sorry about my brother he's a little too much sometimes" Stefan told Caroline

"It's fine, I get it. I have a sister and she can be like that" Caroline said back looking back at him.

"You have a sister?" Stefan asked not knowing that information.

"Yea her name is Elena, but we don't talk much" Caroline said looking away from Stefan.

"Why?" Stefan asked curiously wanting to know more about her.

"We both fell in love with the same person a long time ago. It drifted us apart." Caroline said not wanting to tell him everything.

"That sucks, I'm sorry" Stefan said apologetic. Caroline didn't want to say anything else, so she leaned in closer and Stefan. Their lips touched once again, this time the kiss had gotten even hotter. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Stefan had his hands in her hair. Caroline held her hands up to his chest, she was the one that pulled away this time.

"I think I should go it's getting pretty late" Stefan said

"Yea I guess we can reschedule this dinner date" Caroline said.

"Bye." Stefan said waving at Caroline. She just waved back. After Stefan left she went upstairs to change into her PJ's. When she got upstairs she quickly changed and went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but I have just been busy with school so I hadn't had time to finish writing the chapter. But I found time to finish writing so here it is. And since this story and "How was this possible" are finally in sync I will put up a new chapter for that one. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review it keeps me motivated. And I did use lines from the show, so creds to them.**

Stefan got home from Caroline's house, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She came when he needed someone to make him feel alive again, she was his savior. When Stefan entered his house, he saw Damon on the couch passed out. Damon had been the person that kept him together when their parents died. Stefan slowly recovered but when he felt somewhat normal Damon started drinking all day and passed out all night. The brother that was there for him when he needed it the most was gone. He hoped that he would get that brother back soon. Stefan went upstairs and fell asleep thinking about Caroline, his hope.

The next morning Caroline woke up with a smile on his face. She had a good time with Stefan the night before. The night ended amazing, the kiss they shared was the best and she couldn't have thought of a better way to end the night. She got up and got ready for school. She was running a bit late but didn't care, she really didn't want to go to school. She knew her sister was going to pay her a visit since it was her birthday. She didn't want anybody to know, I mean she was turning 162 years old. She debated on going to school and finally decided not to go. Caroline didn't have the energy to celebrate being yet again 17 years old again. She went downstairs and felt the presence of someone, she quickly went into attack mode. She heard someone upstairs running, a breeze passed her by. She paused for a minute waiting to hear them, letting the sound drive her to the person that was there with her, she was able to focus her senses and vamped speed to the person and was able to catch them. She went into full vampire mode and flashed her teeth at them. After pinning them down she quickly realized who it was.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, confused by the fact her best friend was there.

"What though I'd miss my best friends' birthday?" Alex said a smirk forming on his face.

"I missed you so much. It's been a while." Caroline said

"I missed you too. So, what do you have planned for today?" Alex said back hugging Caroline.

"Nothing, I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I don't age anymore so what's the point." Caroline answered Alex.

"True but what's the point of staying young if you won't enjoy it, saying young has its perks." Alex said knowing Caroline always see the downside to being a vampire. She never wanted to be a vampire, but somehow found herself in the predicament. Caroline chose love above all but that meant her death. She was afraid to fall in love again especially with the same face. She knew Stefan and Samuel were two different people but she couldn't get out what happened that night.

"True but I just want to feel normal, no vampire perks." Caroline said back.

"Okay I get it. I'm going to take a shower, I need to wash off my lunch from earlier" Alex said smirking at Caroline, she just shacked her head.

Alex headed to the bathroom and Caroline just stood in the living room going to the kitchen and grab something to drink quickly before deciding to go hunt since it's been a while. She got ready and headed out. Caroline started to think about what Alex had told her, she knew he was right but how can she enjoy her immortality if she spends it trying to fix her sisters and her mistakes. She though about her future here in Mystic Falls, will she be able to be happy and be able to have a life with Stefan or will she juts have to leave again and start new. Caroline focused on catching her next meal since it was going to be a while until her next hunt. She had to keep Elena in check and make sure she didn't do anything bad. After finishing her hunt, she went back to the house. When arriving at the house Caroline went to her room to see if Alex had finished taking his shower, she could take one too. When she saw Alex come out, she went in without saying a word.

Alex had just finished his shower and saw Caroline walk past him without saying a word, he knew she was overthinking things like she usually does. He walked downstairs grabbing something to drink and suddenly heard a knock.

"It's opened!" Alex shouted from the staircase. The boy who knocked entered and was confused at the voice of a man. Alex reached the bottom of the staircase and saw the boy.

"Oh, my god. How, uh. Who?" Alex said recognizing the boy who entered. He didn't know how to react to what he was seeing.

"Uh, I'm Stefan. Who are you?" Stefan asked confused at the guy with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Alex, a friend of Caroline" Alex said still confused.

"Is she here?" Stefan asked.

"She's in the shower. Um, do you want to wait?" Alex asked

"No" Stefan said looking defeated

"I'll tell her you stopped by" Alex said smiling at him.

"That's okay" Stefan said running out of the house, confused at what just happened. After seeing Stefan leave, he ran upstairs to confront Caroline.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Alex screamed out as he entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Caroline as she put her shirt on.

"I just met Stefan, who might I add has a striking resemblance to Samuel. Care to explain?" Alex said wanting answers.

"You have some serious emotional damage." Alex said as he changed into his clothes.

"No, it's not what you think, he's not Samuel." Caroline said not knowing what to say back.

"Then they are related because they could be twins." "I don't know" Caroline said back

"You don't know, you- you didn't find out?" Alex asked confused

"No. Maybe I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Stefan to Samuel. Okay yes, the resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it. Samuel and Stefan may look the same on the outside, but on the inside, they are completely different." Caroline said

"Oh, so Stefan not a raging psychopath then, huh?" Alex asked sarcastically

"No. Stefan's warm, and he's kind, and he's caring and he's selfless, and it's real. And honestly when I'm around him I completely forget what I am." Caroline said looking at Alex straight in the eyes.

"Oh, my god. You're in love with him." Alex said. Looking at Caroline knowing she finally was able to open to someone.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Caroline said smiling at Alex. He knew her better than anyone. From the first moment they met he helped her get through the darkest times of her life.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Stefan, since he probably though there was something going on when he saw you." Caroline said leaving her room and heading out the door. She left Alex in her house since it was still light out and he couldn't go out because he didn't have a daylight out.

Stefan's House

Caroline drove to Stefan's house, she wanted to make sure that he didn't think anything was going on between her and Alex. When Caroline arrived, she got out of her car and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Caroline said as she saw Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, trying not to sound sad about what he saw earlier.

"Uh, Alex said you came by and you seemed upset." Caroline said hoping the reason he was upset wasn't what she was thinking.

"Right. The guy in the towel." Stefan said

"The towel? Oh. No, no, um, it's not like that. No. Alex is not a guy. Alex is my oldest friends, nothing romantic, ever." Caroline said laughing at herself and thinking about what Stefan was thinking was going on between her and Alex.

"Oh. Okay, well he kept staring at me, it was weird." Stefan said laughing at himself for thinking there was something going on between her and Alex.

"Well, you know I've talked about you, a lot so I guess he feels like he knows you. Why'd you come by?" Caroline said

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright since you didn't go to school." Stefan said

"Yea I'm fine, I just didn't feel like going to school today." Caroline said not wanting to say it was her birthday.

"You want to come in, there's nobody home right now?" Stefan asked hopeful.

"Sure, I'll just text Alex he's at the house right now." Caroline said getting her phone out.

Caroline: Hey so I'm staying at Stefan's for a while. I'll be home in an hour.

Alex: Okay I'll just hang out in your room. Anyways Elena is here so I'll watch her.

Caroline: Elena's there? I should get back.

Alex: I got it. Just hang out with Stefan for a while, nothing will happen.

Caroline: Okay, thanks.

After sending the last message she put her phone back in her pocket and went inside, since he already had invited her in. Stefan's house was huge it had a very antique look. They went upstairs to his room. When they reached Stefan's room, they sat on the bed next to each other. It was silent until Caroline spoke up.

"So, I am joining the cheerleaders. Bonnie made me try out and I guess I made it." Caroline said trying to fill in the silence.

"That's great." Stefan said enthusiastically. Stefan leaned in and gave her a kiss on the mouth. Soon the tender soft kiss turned a little aggressive when Caroline pinned Stefan down on the bed. Caroline smirked as Stefan saw she was no longer shy about things. Things escalated quickly when Caroline took off her shirt and took his off. She rand her hand over his toned abs and gave into their feelings. He loved her and wanted to show to her in everyway possible.

Caroline's House

Alex was bored out of his mind. Caroline had been gone for only 30 minutes and he had to make sure Elena didn't do anything bad. He fell asleep and when he woke up he saw Elena next to him.

"Boo" Elena said. Alex just groaned, he was so not up to talk to Elena. "Hello Alex. What an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong sister went back to high school." Alex snorted out.

"How long are you here for?" Elena asked

"Just for Caroline's birthday." Alex said trying to ignore Elena

"Aww. You mean you didn't come all this to see me?" Elena said smirking, watching at what she was doing to Alex.

"Heh. That's it, Elena. After a century, I finally realized death means nothing without you. Do me." Alex said lowering his voice and leaning closer to Elena.

"Aw. Why are you so mean to me?" Elena said rolling to the other side of the bed to sit up.

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." Alex said.

"Well because I'm a vampire." Elena bluntly said

"But you're only the bad parts." Alex said defending his statement.

"Teach me to be good." Elena said in a seductive voice, but before she could do anything Alex vamped speed to get on top of Elena and pinned her down while holding her throat.

"I'm older and that means stronger. Don't ruin my time with Caroline, because I will hurt you." Alex said letting go of Elena.

"Fine, I'll leave. I have to go meet someone." Elena said leaving the room.

The Mystic Grill

After leaving the house she went to find the one person that would get her closer to what she wanted. She arrived at the grill hoping to find him. When she entered, she saw him at the bar having a bourbon. She walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi, you look like you've had a rough day." Elena said to the stranger next to her.

"Sweetheart I've had a rough life." The stranger said back at her.

"I'm Elena. Elena Forbes", she said

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon said looking at the beautiful girl that as sitting next to him. Elena looked him the eyes and her eyes started to dilate and said, "You're going to do whatever I say. And we're going to have so much fun together" Elena said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but I am back-ish and I am giving you another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, your reviews motivates me to keep writing.**

Caroline woke up next to Stefan, they spend the most amazing time together. She looked at her phone to check the time and realized it was almost 2 hours since she left Alex by himself. She quickly slid from under Stefan's arms and started to put her clothes back on. As she started to change Stefan woke up.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"I have to go; my mom wants me back at home." Caroline lied.

"I'll take you to your house then." Stefan said not wanting to leave Caroline's side.

"It's fine I have my car, but I'll talk to you later." Caroline said giving Stefan a quick kiss and leaving. Caroline hated lying to him, but she knew it was for the best. She drove to her house and when she got there she found all the lights off. She knew Alex was there but didn't understand why all the lights where off. When she entered the house she called out for Alex but there was no response. She went to her room and saw Alex sleeping, she went over to him and woke him up.

"Alex wake up." Caroline said. Caroline shake Alex so he could wake up and after a while he did. He was a little confused at was going on around him.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Alex said groggy.

"I just did. I was a little worried because I didn't see any lights on. What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Elena was here. I guess being next to her drained me." Alex said looking at Caroline who had sat next to him.

"She has that affect on people." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Okay enough talk about her. We are going out tonight, it's your birthday and it deserves some celebration. Even if nobody knows it's your birthday. I heard the grill was having live music we could go and dance and just have fun." Alex said smiling at his best friend.

"Fine, I guess we all deserve to let loose once in a while. Just not too much, you know what happens when I lose control. Anyways I know you were going to drag me even if I didn't want to." Caroline said

"That's very true." Alex responded getting up from the bed and put some clothes on.

They got ready and left for the grill. Caroline couldn't get Stefan out of her mind. There was something so different about him. He wasn't Samuel, she realized that since the beginning, but she needed to make sure it wasn't just a trick. Caroline knew that the longer she kept him in the dark about what she really was, the difficult it was going to be for him to forgive her when he actually found out. But right now, it wasn't safe for him to know anything, not with Elena out there. At least that's what she thought.

Caroline finally snapped out of it when she saw that they had arrived at the grill. They entered, and the music was good and loud. They got a table and ordered some drinks and food. They were having a good time, so Alex decided to invite Caroline to dance since he knew how much she loved dancing. Caroline felt the rhythm of the music and decided to let lose. Until she heard a very familiar voice.

"You haven't aged a bit." Someone said from behind her, she could feel their hands on the hips. The voice was Stefan's, but she knew it wasn't him because he was home. She quickly turned around and looked at the man right in the eyes. She didn't know how it was possible for him to be standing right in front of her, he should've been dead. He died the night she and Elena died.

"Samuel" Caroline whispering not being able to be louder.

"Good to see you Caroline." Samuel said looking at her piercing blue eyes.

"How are you here? You died that night in 1864." Caroline asked confused.

"I wasn't in the tomb that night. I have a lot of friends and connection. I escaped." Samuel said smirking.

"So, you just let my sister and I to die after we tried to save you, why?" Caroline asked confused

"I didn't need saving. Plus, do you really think it's appropriate to talk about the matter with this amount of people. You know if you make me angry what makes you think I won't take it out on these people. Let's get out of here and we can talk all you want and maybe relive some stuff" Samuel smirked

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave me alone." Caroline said leaving him and going to find Alex. When he finally found him, he was at the bar grabbing a drink.

"Where did you go I was…" Alex started saying but Caroline interrupted him.

"We are leaving, now." Caroline said grabbing Alex by the hand and dragging him out.

When they finally got to their car and Caroline started to cry. She didn't even know why she was crying. Alex didn't know what had happened inside the grill but all he could do was take Caroline into an embrace and let her cry until she calmed down. It was about 5 minutes later when Caroline finally started to calm down. Alex decide to speak up.

"Caroline what happened in there?" He asked.

"He's back. I saw him, and he talked to me." Caroline said between sobs

"Who's back, Caroline?" Alex asked not understanding

"Samuel. He's back. I thought I would never see him again." She responded

"I though he died in 1864, in the fire." He said back

"I thought that too. I have no idea why this happened. Let's just go home, I don't want to be here anymore." Caroline said. Instead of saying anything, he nodded and got into the driver's seat and left. After getting home they, both decided it was time to call it a night. The nights events had drained them both. Caroline was still in a shock state, she couldn't believe he was back. This meant she had to tell Stefan the truth before he found out another way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Caroline had been debating if she was going to tell Stefan, she knew that she eventually had to especially now since Samuel had been back and she had no idea what he was going to do. She kept imagining the worst of the situation, what if Stefan didn't want to be with her anymore, but as much as it would suck, she knew it was the right thing to do when it came to keeping Stefan safe. All she had to decide now was when and how she was going to tell him. As Caroline debated all that she got ready for school, but when she was about to leave, she saw Elena.

"What are you doing here, Elena? Caroline asked annoyed.

"Can't I come and see my little sister? I just want to make peace with you, okay." Elena said

"Really?" Caroline said not knowing if it was true or not.

"I'm just kidding. Caroline, I promised you an eternity of misery and that's exactly what you'll get. So little sister I'll see you around and I'll see Stefan as well." Elena said leaving Caroline with more worries than she had before.

Caroline got to school and made her way down the halls, when she got to her locker, she saw Stefan standing there waiting for her. She honestly didn't want to see him because she didn't know how she was going to tell him what he needed to know. She just smiled at him not knowing what to say, so she let him do all the talking.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked smiling.

"Good, I'm just tired. I should get going I have practice right now since we have the game tonight. I'll see you later." Caroline said leaving Stefan by her locker not knowing what else to say. Stefan was confused of what had happened.

Throughout the day Caroline did her best to avoid Stefan, she just couldn't lie to him. She was going to tell him the truth, but she was just afraid of his reaction. When arriving to cheer leading practice she tried to focus on what she had to do but she kept thinking about Stefan. She kept thinking about all the possible outcomes after she told him what she really was and why she had come back to Mystic Falls. After getting through a rough day of practice Caroline made her way to the lockers. When she arrived at the locker room, she saw Stefan, or at least she thought it was him.

"Caroline I was looking for you. Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of him?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked confused.

"I know about Samuel. Look me in the eyes Caroline." He said looking Caroline straight in the eyes. Caroline knew immediately he wasn't Stefan, it was Samuel. She immediately pushed him and realizing he was pretending to be Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, her heart racing

"What do you mean. I just came to see the girl I love." Samuel said smirking.

"Leave me alone. Why are you in Mystic Falls? You could've left and gone anywhere you wanted but you decided to come back to Mystic Falls. Why?" Caroline asked

"Because I wanted to see you. You are everything to me. You are the one I really love, not your sister. And I know you love me too." Samuel said.

"My love for you wasn't real, you compelled me to love you." Caroline said

"No Caroline, I compelled you so you wouldn't be afraid of me, but your love was real." Samuel said to Caroline.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I'm with Stefan, he is the one I love. You may look the same, but you are nothing alike. Now leave me alone." Caroline said leaving the locker room.

Caroline didn't know what to do anymore, how was she going to keep Samuel from pretending he was Stefan again. She was just so tired of having to hide things from him. The longer she kept the secret the worst it's going to be when he actually finds out the truth. She needed to tell him soon.

 **Later that day**

It was time for the bonfire and Caroline couldn't focus on anything except on what she was going to tell Stefan. Caroline alongside Bonnie started to cheer for the football team, who according to Bonnie they sucked. After cheering, she started to walk around, thinking about how screwed up everything was. She suddenly heard muffling cries, so she decided to see what it was. The sounds lead her to the back of the locker room, where there was nobody around and dark. She saw Elena feeding on Coach Tanner, by the time she got there Elena had killed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline asked pushing Elena off the lifeless body.

"What does it look like sister, I'm having lunch." Elena said smirking.

"You can't just go around killing people because you are hungry. There are blood bags for that reason." Caroline said not shocked at her sister's behavior.

"You know I don't like them. I prefer straight from the vein. But you have ruined my meal, so I'll go find another one, maybe Stefan. I bet him blood taste delicious." Elena said

"Leave him out of this." Caroline said getting angry. Elena ignored her and started to walk away. But Caroline used her vampire speed to get in front of her.

"I said leave Stefan out of this. Leave him out of this sick game you are playing." Caroline said in a threatening voice. Elena started laughing and threw Caroline across and made her hit her back on the door of the locker room.

"Caroline don't threaten me. You know what I'm capable of." Elena said angry. Caroline was able to stand up, when she did, she stood in front of Elena.

"I may know what you are capable of, but you don't know what I'll do to protect him. So, I'll say it again, touch him and I will hurt you." Caroline said leaving Elena stunned.

What they didn't know was that Stefan saw them use their vampire abilities. What will Stefan do and how will he react?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I was able to finish this chapter really quickly and I wanted to upload as soon as possible. Hopefully I can start uploading more frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was certainly the most enjoyable to write. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

Stefan didn't know what he just saw. He was so confused, so he went to get some answers. His drive to Caroline's house seemed so long. When he got there, he knocked not knowing what he was going to say. After a couple of seconds Caroline came to the door. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation, so he decided to let her talk first.

"Hey, Stefan. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I need you to tell me the truth. What are you?" Stefan said not knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, Caroline. I saw you fighting with who I presume is your sister." Stefan said.

"What else did you see?" She asked

"The rest doesn't matter. I need you to tell me what you are." Stefan demanded

"Come inside, I'll explain everything." Caroline said letting Stefan in.

"Tell me Caroline and don't lie to me." He said.

"Okay but I need you to not freak out. Can you promise me that?" Caroline asked him, feeling her heart racing.

"Okay, I promise." He responded.

"I'm a vampire. I've been wanting to tell you, but I just didn't know how." Caroline admitted. She looked for a reaction from Stefan, but she didn't see anything.

"For how long?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

"I've been 17 since 1864. Meaning I am 162 years old." Caroline said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"This isn't really something you bring up when you meet someone. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I was keeping you safe. But I guess me not telling you right now isn't keeping you safe." She tried to explain.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked

"You should sit down."

"Before I turned, I met this guy, his name was Samuel. My family opened our doors for him. He was charming and had a way with words. Both my sister, Elena and I fell for him. I loved him and he love me or so I thought. He was seeing both me and Elena. He told me what he was, and I was afraid, but he compelled me to not be afraid of what he was, and I wasn't. After that I didn't know what I was feeling anymore all my emotions were being controlled. My father was a very harsh man, hated vampires and did everything in his power to kill them. He used me to get him, he put vervain in my drinks and it was in my blood, so when Samuel drank from my blood the vervain burned him and it was all the proof my father needed to kill him. I found out their plan, they were planning to round up all the vampires and burn them. Elena and I decided to go save Samuel before they took him to the tomb. When we got there just in time but when we turned around, we were shot, and we died. We didn't know I didn't know he was giving me his blood, so when I died, I had vampire blood in my system, and I woke up like this. After 162 years I had hadn't seen him until one night I was hunting and I heard a car crash near wickery bridge, when I went to see what had happened, I saw the car had submerged and I went into the water and I saw you. At first, I thought you were Samuel, but that couldn't be possible. I was going to save your parents first, but your dad told me to get you out, so I did. But when I went back for your parents, I was too late. During that summer I saw you grieve over their death and I needed to make sure you weren't him. When I met you at school, I knew it, you were the exact opposite of what he was." She explained.

"Why do we look alike?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out. But right now, my concern is that you aren't safe anymore. My sister she's back and I don't know what she'll do. She promised me an eternity of misery for making her turn. And she keeps thing everything in her favor to make me drink human blood, because she knows I can't control myself when I drink it. I don't want to hurt you, I would never. I need you to believe that." Caroline said.

"I believe you." Stefan said going her a warm smile.

"Also, I should tell you that I saw Samuel here in Mystic Falls. I went out with Alex last night and I saw him. I honestly thought he had died that night, but apparently not. He knows about you about you and it won't be long before he finds you. He even pretended to be you and to talk to me earlier today. He thinks that I still love him, but I know my love for him wasn't real it was part of his messed-up game." She said. She looked at Stefan and he wasn't afraid of her.

"I love you Caroline Forbes." Stefan said not being able to contain his feeling any longer.

"I love you too Stefan Salvatore." Caroline responded giving him a big smile. Stefan got closer to her and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. All he wanted to do was hold the girl the loved in his arms and not worry about anything else except him and her. They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, not wanting to come out of their bubble and have to worry about the problems that were about to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so here is another chapter, it is longer this time. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

After waking up in Stefan's arms Caroline decided it would be a good idea to give him a vervain bracelet, in order to keep him safe and to tell him apart from Samuel even though she knew the difference. When Stefan woke up from his slumber, he saw Caroline wasn't there with him, so he called out her name.

"Caroline, are you here?" Stefan called out. After a few moments he heard calling back.

"Yea I'll be out in a minute." She called back. Stefan got up from the bed and started looking around Caroline's room. Everything looked so antique, he looked thought he book shelves and saw the books, there were so many of them. Suddenly Caroline came out of her closet.

"Here this is for you." Caroline said handing him a bracelet and a vile of a liquid.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is a vervain bracelet. You have to wear it all the time it'll keep vampires from compelling you. And this is vervain. Pour into your drinks everyday and it'll keep me or anyone else from feeding off of you. Also give it to your brother, knowing Elena she has a plan to get to you through him." Caroline explained.

"Thank you." Stefan said back.

"I'm also going to give these to Bonnie and Lexi. I just want to keep you all safe." Caroline said.

"I should get going. I need to check on Damon, make sure he is still conscious. I'll see you tomorrow." Stefan said giving Caroline a kiss before leaving. After Stefan left Caroline texted Bonnie.

 **Caroline: Hey, Bonnie you want to hang out?**

 **Bonnie: Sure, meet me at the Grill in an hour.**

 **Caroline: I'll meet you there. Also invite Lexi I want to get to know her more since we haven't gotten a chance to hang out juts us girls.**

 **Bonnie: Okay I'll let her know. See you there.**

After she finished texting Bonnie, Caroline started to get ready to meet Bonnie and Lexi. She decided to wear her usual outfit, black jeans, a red top, black heel ankle boots and her leather jacket. When it was time to leave she was about to exit the door when she heard Alex call her.

"Hey Caroline. Can I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Caroline asked.

"Did you tell Stefan about what you are?" He asked.

"Yea, I had too. He was going to be in a lot more danger if I didn't. I told him about Elena, Samuel and I. He needed to know the truth about what happened between us three. I just couldn't lie to him anymore. It wasn't good for him or me." Caroline said.

"I get why you did it. But aren't you worried you are doing more harm than good? I mean now Stefan got sucked into everything that's happening. How do you think he'll be safe now with your sister and Samuel out there?" Alex said a little worried.

"I don't know, I still have to work some kinks out, but I did give him vervain in case Elena decided to feed off of him or try to compel him. Also, I will give these to Bonnie and Lexi to keep them safe too." Caroline said.

"Okay I f you need anything juts call me. Bye." Alex said leaving and heading to his room.

After having that conversation with Alex, she knew she had to plan on how to handle everything. She made her way to the Grill to see Bonnie and Lexi already there and sitting at a booth. When the girls saw her, they waved at her and Caroline made her way over to them.

"Caroline you're her. I love your outfit by the way." Bonnie said.

"Thanks Bon. Hey Lexi." Caroline said.

"Hey Caroline. I'm really glad you invited me. I really haven't gotten a chance to know you." Lexi said smiling at Caroline.

"I'm glad you came. Should we order something I'm kind off hungry." Caroline said sitting down.

"Yea, sure I'm starving." Lexi said.

After a couple of minutes Matt made his way to their table to take their orders.

"What can I get you guys?" Matt asked ready to take their orders.

"I'll take the pasta with a diet coke." Bonnie said.

"I'll take a burger with extra pickles and with fries and a Sprite." Caroline said"

"I'll have the same as Caroline but mine with no pickles." Lexi said

"Coming right up." Matt said leaving.

"So, Caroline how are you and Stefan doing?" Lexi Asked raising her eyebrows.

"We're really good." Caroline said simply.

"That's it. That's all you're going to say?" Lexi asked

"What else do you want me to say?" Caroline said getting a bit embarrassed.

"Give us some more details." Lexi said raising her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Caroline said acting dumb.

"Okay. Keep pretending Caroline but we'll get the truth out of you." Bonnie said. Caroline's cheeks just got red from the words her friends were saying.

"So, I wanted to give you guys these. I found them while I was cleaning some family things and I found them." Caroline said holding up two necklaces.

"Caroline there beautiful. Thank you. You really didn't have too. But why the gift?" Bonnie said.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You guys were the first real friends I had here. And because of you I meet the person I love." Caroline said giving her and Lexi their necklaces.

"Well thank you Caroline. They are beautiful." Lexi said smiling at her. For the rest of the afternoon they spend talking about boys. Lexi and Bonnie trying to get information out of Caroline, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey guys you should come over to my house. We can have a sleepover." Caroline said.

"Sure, will your aunt mind?" Lexi asked.

"No, she's stuck at work. Only Alex will be there." Caroline said.

"Who's Alex?" Lexi asked curious.

"He's my best friend. He'll probably be out all night anyways. So what do you say?" Caroline said. Both girls nodded at Caroline.

"I need to go to my house and grab some clothes." Bonnie said

"I do too." Lexi said.

"Well since you too drove together, I'll meet you guys at my house." Caroline said. The girls nodded in agreement. Lexi and Bonnie headed towards the car while Caroline headed to her car.

After driving from the Grill to her house, Caroline knew there was something wrong, she didn't know what it was but she could feel it. Caroline quickly called Alex to see if he was at the house. After a few rings he answered.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Alex where are you?" Caroline asked panicking.

"I'm grabbing something to eat, over by the Lockwood estate. Why, what's wrong?" He responded.

"I don't know. I can feel something not right. I'm at the house right now and I have this weird feeling, like something is about to happen." Caroline said her heart beat racing.

"Caroline, you are probably imagining it. Do you want me to come back to the house, I can finish hunting later?" Alex asked.

"No stay there. Lexi and Bonnie are coming over in a few minutes. I don't want you to stave. I'll see you later. Bye." Caroline said hanging up the phone.

Just to make sure everything was fine, she checked the whole house. After not finding anything she went to her room and tried to calm down. When she heard Bonnie and Lexi pull up to the driveway, she went to the living room to make sure there was no glasses of blood since Alex was drinking one in the morning. When she hear a knock on the door she went to get it.

"Hey guys, welcome to my house." Caroline said smiling.

"Your house is huge, Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Yea, you can throw an epic party here." Lexi said.

"We should, it'll be fun. I'll just check in my aunt." Caroline said smiling.

"Come on I'll take you to my room." Caroline said leading them to her room.

When they were walking up the stairs Caroline could hear something in the basement, she couldn't quite make out what it was but there was definitely something there. She tried to ignore because she thought she was being paranoid. When they got to her room Caroline made sure there was nobody there, she knew she was being extra paranoid but she couldn't be too safe. The girls entered her room and they were astonished at how big it was.

"You guys can put your things where ever, make yourself at home." Caroline said "I'll be right back, I have to go check on something." She finished saying. Lexi and Bonnie smiled at her in return. Caroline quickly made her way out of the room and went directly to the basement where she heard the noise. When she got there, she looked around and saw a shadow of a man, and she immediately knew who it was, Samuel.

"What are you doing here, Samuel?" Caroline asked

"Caroline how many times am I going to have to tell you that I'm here for you. I love you Caroline, I will always love you. And I'm here for you because you and I belong together." Samuel said getting closer to her.

"You compelled me to love you. My love for you wasn't real. I don't love you, I love Stefan. You may share the same face, but you are completely different." Caroline said.

"You might find out we are much more alike than you think." Samuel said with a smirk.

"You're lying. Stefan is way better than you are. You compelled me and feed off me, you used me." Caroline said

"Caroline like I've said before, your feeling for me where real. I only compelled you not to be afraid of me." Samuel said.

"No, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Caroline said ready to leave.

"If you don't do as I say your precious Stefan will get hurt and so will your friends. I want you to break up to with him, break his heart into a million pieces." Samuel said.

"What, no. I'm not going to do that. If you hurt him, I will find you and kill you." Caroline said her voice raised.

"Caroline it's not an option, do it or I kill him. Plus, you won't kill me, deep down you know you love me."

"Fine, I'll do it. You have to promise me not to hurt him or my friends." Caroline said knowing it was for the best.

"I promise. Goodbye Caroline until next time." Samuel said leaving a sad Caroline in the basement by herself. Caroline made her way upstairs. She didn't want Samuel to win but she didn't want to see Stefan, or her friends hurt.

"Caroline where did you go?" Lexi asked.

"I was looking for something, couldn't find it." Caroline said half smiling.

"Well since our love life isn't that exciting, tell us about you and Stefan." Bonnie said.

"Okay fine. What do you want to know?" Caroline said finally budging.

"How is he in bed?" Lexi asked. Caroline should've known the question was coming.

"Oh, god. He is very good." Caroline said feeling her face burn.

"How good?" Lexi asked.

"Very, very good." Caroline said again. The girl laughed at Caroline's response.

"What do you guys do when you are together?" Bonnie asked.

"We talk about things. And then we do other things." Caroline responded.

"Oh interesting. Well I'm glad things are good between you." Lexi said. The rest of the night the girls were gossiping and talking about Caroline and Stefan's relationship. Throughout the night Caroline was thinking about what she was going to say to Stefan when she told him they couldn't be together anymore. How was she going to break his heart and tell him she didn't love him anymore? It broke her heart, but she had to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.**

The next day Caroline didn't want to wake up. Lexi and Bonnie had left early that morning. After spending the morning not wanting to wake up, because she knew she had to break up with Stefan. She decided to text him.

Caroline: Hey we need to talk. Can you come over?

Stefan: Sure, is something wrong?

Caroline: Just get here quick and I'll explain everything.

With that Caroline got up from her bed and got ready. Her heart beat was racing, knowing in that in a couple of minutes she and Stefan would be over. Caroline suddenly heard a knock on the door. She put some clothes on and went o open the door. It as Stefan.

"Hey, what's going on? You sounded serious on the phone." Stefan asked worried.

"We need to talk, about us." Caroline said, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She turned around so Stefan couldn't see. Stefan started to feel really worried about what she was going to say. The day before she had told him her story. She told him the truth and were good, bus now she could feel there was something bad about to happen.

"Caroline, talk to me. What's wrong?" Stefan asked wanting to know the answers.

"We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry Stefan." Caroline said looking him in the eyes.

"Caroline what are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused at what she was saying.

"I'm saying I don't want to be with you anymore." Caroline said harshly knowing it would break his heart.

"Caroline, where did this come from? Just yesterday you told me you loved me. Now you're saying you don't want to be with me." Stefan felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Caroline talk to me, why are you saying these things?"

"Stefan, I don't love you anymore. You need to go, please." Caroline said

"Fine I'll leave. I love you Caroline." With that Stefan left leaving a sad Caroline alone. When she heard the door close, she immediately started crying. Caroline would not let Samuel win, she loved Stefan and wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her happiness. Caroline didn't believe she could let Samuel win. He had hurt her so much and she didn't want to let Stefan go. She just told him everything about who she really was. Caroline went to her room, all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. When she opened the door to her room, she saw Alex sitting on her bed. She knows he had heard everything. She didn't even bother to say anything, Alex stood up and embraced her. As soon as he hugged her, she started crying a lot more. Caroline's heart was broken. She said goodbye to the one person she loved the most. Alex knew that Caroline really loved Stefan and the hardest thing to do was to let him go.

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked softly.

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone right now." Caroline said. Alex nodded in response. Throughout the rest of the day Caroline and Alex were lying in bed. Alex was holding Caroline in his arms. It was about 6 in the afternoon and Alex had realized they hadn't had eaten anything.

"Caroline, we need to go feed. We haven't had anything to eat. Let's go hunt." Alex said

"Okay I'll put some shoes on. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Caroline said getting up from the bed to put some shoes on. Caroline was ready to leave when her and Alex heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other confused at who it could be. Alex went and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Samuel.

"Hello Caroline." Samuel said with a smirk

"What do you want. I did everything you asked. I broke up with Stefan like you wanted. Now what do you want?" Caroline asked angry.

"You are coming with me, Caroline. Whether you want to or not." Samuel said getting closer to Caroline. Alex immediately stepped in front of Caroline trying to protect her, but Samuel hit him, and he hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Caroline knew that she was not going to win this fight. He was so much stronger than she was. Caroline opted to run toward the kitchen, trying to find something she could use to defend herself. She knew nothing would work. She turned around to see if he was behind her, but she didn't see anything. When she turned back around, he was standing in front of her. He snapped her neck and took her.

Caroline woke up and looked around to see where she was. She didn't know anything of her location. When she turned to her side, she saw Samuel standing there waiting for her go wake up.

"Where am I?" Caroline asked trying t break free from the ropes.

"Don't worry about that right now." Samuel said.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Because I need your help with something." Samuel said.

"Was that something really worth you snapping my neck?" Caroline asked

"You wouldn't have come with me if I asked." Samuel defended himself.

"Well maybe you do something nice. And not ask to me to ruin my life." Caroline responded.

"Caroline you don't belong with him. I am the one you are supposed to be with. I love you and you love me too." Samuel said.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't love you. You compelled me. Maybe there were some feeling before but because if your I turned into a monster. I wanted to save you because I loved you. But in doing so I turned into something that has to kill in order to survive. That was your fault. I never wanted any of this." Caroline said tears rolling down her face.

"I never wanted that to happen. I didn't need saving. Caroline but I do love you, I always have. I never loved Elena, I love you. Now I need your help to track down your sister. She is obsessed with getting me out of the where I am supposed to be rotting away." Samuel said annoyed.

"What are you going to do when you I find her?" Caroline asked curious.

"I'm going to kill her. Nobody else knows that I'm not in that tomb, except you. Don't worry I won't hurt you. Plus your sister is obsessed with me and I can't have her in the way of you and I." He said.

"First, there is no you and I. There hasn't been in a long time. Second of all, you can't kill her. She loves you, she risked her life to save you. And if you hurt her our deal is off. You hurt anybody that I care about and I'll be back with Stefan." Caroline said.

"Fine I won't hurt her, but you have to get her under control. Because I won't hesitate. I still have to find her." Samuel said cutting Caroline's palm.

"There that's all I need. Your are free to go." Samuel aid cutting the ropes that were tied to Caroline.

"If you ever do that again, I will hurt you." Caroline said standing up leaving the abandoned house.

Caroline made her way her house. She couldn't believe Samuel had actually kidnapped her. She thought about Alex, he must be worried sick. When she got the house she saw Alex and Stefan pacing around the living room. She didn't know what he was doing here but she guessed that Alex must have called him.

"Caroline are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yea I'm fine, just lost some blood. I should probably go hunt." Caroline said trying to avoid eye contact with Stefan. Before she could go to her room Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Caroline can we talk?" Stefan asked. Alex decided it was time to leave and go up to his room.

"Stefan I said all I needed to say this morning." Caroline said

"I didn't. I love you Caroline. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You pulled me out the darkness and sadness I was in. You were the light that was missing in my life. Caroline I need to know why?" Stefan said

"Samuel said that if I didn't break up with you he would kill everyone I care about. I had to do it to keep you safe." Caroline said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Caroline you could've told me. We would've figure out a way to be together." Stefan said hugging Caroline.

"I wanted to but I didn't want to risk it. I want to be with you I just don't know how. Samuel threaten everyone I care about." Caroline said

"We can keep it a secret. We don't hang out at school or anywhere public. We can hang out here or at my house. We can text and call. Caroline I just wan to be with you. I won't let him get in the way of us being together." Stefan said kissing Caroline. She knew that it was a risk but she wanted to be with him and she wasn't about to let him go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. So I'm starting this new thing that I'm going to upload every Monday for this story. So it'll be Mondays and if anything changes I'll let you guys know. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

Although she didn't want Stefan to leave, she had to say goodbye to him. She needed to talk to Elena about Samuel. So, she decided to give her a call.

 **Elena: Hey little sister, what's with the call?**

 **Caroline: I know why you are back here. You are looking Samuel.**

 **Elena: How do you know that?**

 **Caroline: Come to the house and I'll tell you. See you soon.**

With that her hung up the phone. Caroline needed to tell Elena about Samuel. She couldn't risk putting anybody in danger because of Elena. About 30 min later Elena walked through the door.

"Okay I'm here what did you want to tell me?" Elena said

"You have to stop looking for Samuel. It's putting the people I care about in danger, including yourself." Caroline said

"Now why would I do that. I'm so close to getting what I want. You won't get in my way." Elena said sternly

"Elena just stop looking for him. What you will find in that tomb won't be what you are expecting." Caroline said.

"You know something I don't, tell me." Elena said curious

"I don't know what you are talking about." Caroline said trying to play it off.

"Caroline you were always a terrible liar. Tell me what you know, or I will kill Stefan." Elena said

"Fine, Samuel is not in tomb. He never was. I saw him a few days ago at the grill. He was never in that tomb." Caroline said softly

"That's not true. We saw him get taken before we died." Elena said no believing what Caroline had just told her.

"It's true, he has been out all this time. He let us die to save him when he didn't need it. He's been trying to control my life, making me breakup with Stefan. He told me that I had to make you stop looking for him and that if I didn't, he will kill Stefan. Please Elena, I'm begging you stop trying to look for him." Caroline said

"No, I have to find him. I need answers for what happens that night." Elena said

"Elena don't. If he finds out that you are looking for him or that I told you he will kill you and Stefan. Don't do it, he isn't worth it. He'll come out of the shadow soon enough." Caroline pleaded Elena.

"Fine if he doesn't show his face in one week. I will continue to look for him and kill Stefan myself." Elena said leaving the house.

Caroline didn't know what had happened. She got one psycho killer to back off and now she has another one. Everything she did just made the situation worst. Her main priority was to keep her friends safe. She kept thinking what she would do if Samuel ever dared to hurt Stefan. She decided it was late and went to be. Thinking about the outcomes her mistakes would have.

After leaving the house Elena thought she would be safer than sorry. So, she knew what she had to do. She went to the Grill and she spotted him sitting there at the bar drinking some bourbon. He was the main part of her plan.

"Is this seat taken?" Elena said to the stranger sitting at one of the stools.

"Go ahead, join me for a drink." He said

"I'm Elena by the way. I guess I should tell you my name if we are going to drink together." She said smirking at the stranger.

"Damon Salvatore." He said

"As in Stefan's brother." She asked

"Yup, that's my younger brother. How do you know him?" He asked curious

"Well he is dating my sister, Caroline." Elena said.

"Do you want to get out of here, go somewhere more private." Elena said smiling

"Lead the way." Damon said following Elena as she walked out of the Grill. Elena knew he wasn't on vervain since Caroline had just given it to Stefan. Elena led them to a dark alley behind the Grill. They started to make out and then Elena compelled him.

"You are going to be my spy. Keep an eye on Stefan, tell me what you find out." Elena said biting into Damon's neck. When she pulled off, she told Damon.

"We are going to have so much fun together."

 **The next morning**

Caroline really didn't want to get up from her bed, it had been a long week and it was Monday, so she had to go to school. She really didn't want to pretend that she and Stefan weren't together. But she knew that it was for the best. Caroline got ready and decided to wear something a bit more comfortable than what she usually wears. She decided to wear a pair of black legging and a white top with her pair of white converses. She though she would go more comfortable because she knew Samuel would be watching her and had to look like she was broken up about her break up with Stefan. Caroline got in her car and drove to school. Stefan knew the arrangement he and Caroline had. No talking, and no texting. Caroline was sure that she and Stefan will probably not be good at hiding the fact they we were relationship. They would probably give it away when their eyes meet each other. Caroline got to school and went to her locker, she pulled out her books and saw Stefan at his locker. She wanted to go up to him and kiss him good morning, but she knew she couldn't. They also had one more problem, their friends. Lexi and Bonnie would be bugging her all day wanting to know why her and Stefan weren't together. They had just talked about how they were doing. This was going to be a long day.

After first period was over Caroline was beyond bored, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Her next class was History, which she had Stefan in. When she arrived at her class, she saw Stefan had already gotten there and sat next to the seat she always sat in, so she took a seat in one of the desks that was in the other side of the room. When Bonnie and Lexi entered the class, they noticed that they were sitting far apart form each other. When class started, they barely looked at each other. Bonnie and Lexi texted Caroline throughout the class.

 **Bonnie: What happened with you and Stefan?**

 **Lexi: Why are you sitting far apart from each other?**

 **Caroline: We broke up yesterday morning.**

 **Bonnie and Lexi: Why?**

 **Caroline: We were never going to work out. I was fooling myself that I could fall in love again. Someone from my past came back and it just brought up things that will always haunt me.**

 **Lexi: You guys were so perfect for each other. You can't let this other person win. If you love him, like I know you do, then fight for him.**

 **Caroline: Can we not talk about this anymore.**

With that Caroline tried to focus on the lecture and tried to ignore Stefan as much as she could.

While walking to her next class, she was pulled by somebody into a storage closet. She was about to attack when she realized it was Stefan.

"What are you doing Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Stefan said.

"About what? We can't be seen with each other." Caroline said. After she finished talking, Stefan leaned in and kissed Caroline. His hands roamed Caroline's body and slipped under her shirt. Caroline's hand were tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her. After a minute of making out they pulled apart for air.

"Stefan we have to stop. We can't do this right now. I'm not letting you get hurt, I'll see you later." Caroline said kissing Stefan before leaving the closet.

The rest of the day the spend it apart, not being near each other because if thy did then the sexual tension between them would just increase. After finishing school Caroline went straight home. When she got there she checked Alex was there.

"Hey Alex." Caroline said

"Hey Caroline, what's up?" Alex said back.

"Do you want to hang out today. I'm in some need of some best friend time. What do you say?" Caroline asked

"Sure, we haven't actually just hanged out." He said

"Great." She said. "I think we should watch movies, go hunting and stuff our faces with junk food." Caroline said.

"That sounds like a good ideas. We could also train a little and you could tell me why you and Stefan broke up." Alex said.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Caroline said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while since I updated but I have been busy with school. But I am back. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's also more rated M, hope you enjoyed that part. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

Alex and Caroline were hanging out. They watched about 3 movies already and Caroline was eating a bowl of ice cream. Alex wanted to bring up Stefan, but he didn't know whether Caroline would want to talk about it. But he wanted to know what had happened. Alex decided that he wanted to know the truth and began to talk.

"Hey Caroline, are you going to tell me what happened with Stefan?" Alex said.

"I broke up with Stefan. Samuel came to see me when Lexi and Bonnie were here, and he told me that I had to break up with him or he'll kill and everyone I care about. The day Samuel took me, after I got back you left, and Stefan and I talked. He said that we could find a way to be together because he didn't want to let go. I was hesitant at first, but I love him so much that I didn't want to let go either. So, at the moment we are pretending we are still broken up, but we are not. Hopefully Samuel doesn't find out because he will kill him." Caroline said rambling.

"Wow, you guys are excellent actors. How long are you guys going to keep up the act?" Alex asked

"As long as we need to." Caroline said simply.

"Okay. Well changing from the depressing topic to something a lot more fun. How about we go hunting. I am starving for some food." Alex said.

"Okay let's go." Caroline responded getting up from the couch. They both got up from the couch and left the house. They walked through the woods for a while trying to find something to eat. It took them a while to find some animals. Alex didn't like the animal blood, but he did it because Caroline didn't like to drink human blood. After feeding on a couple of bunnies they walked through the woods enjoying the scenery. Caroline enjoyed being outside, it reminded her of the times her and Elena would be outside having some bonding time. Caroline really missed those times and she hoped that they would eventually get back to it. After a couple of hours, they decided to go back to the house to go rest. They spend a lot of time walking through the woods. They got to the house and both went to their rooms. Caroline crawled into bed, she was so exhausted from everything going on around her. She immediately went to sleep

The next morning Caroline woke up to the sound of Alex calling out her name. She went downstairs to check on what was happening and saw Alex sitting on the couch drinking some blood.

"Why were you screaming?" She asked.

"I just wanted you to wake up. Or you're going to be late for school." Alex said smirking at Caroline

"Jeez thanks. We drank way too much last night. I have such a pounding headache. I think I'll just stay home today." Caroline said

"Okay then. What do you want to do today?" Alex asked

"We could go shopping. I am in some serious need for some new clothes. Plus, apparently, I have to participate in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Being one of the founding families." Caroline said sarcastically at the end of that sentence.

"Okay sounds like a plan. How about we leave in an hour? Gives you time to fully wake up." Alex said getting up from the couch.

After making plans with Alex, Caroline went up to her room and got ready. She took a much-needed shower because she smelled like every kind of alcohol. After her shower she felt so much better. She wore some black sweat pants with a white cropped top and a pair of white shoes. She decided to wear something simple because her outfits sometimes were to over the top, to say the least.

Alex and Caroline made their way into town to go to some of the shops there. Caroline spotted a dress shop. When they went in, they started to look for dresses she though was pretty. Caroline was startled by her phone ringing and saw it was Stefan.

"Hello?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, why aren't you at school today? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Stefan you shouldn't be calling me. I'm fine I just didn't want to go to school today. I'm dress shopping with Alex. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." Caroline said hanging up the phone.

Caroline looked through the racks trying to find a dress. She spotted a long off the shoulder navy blue dress with a slit. She took it and brought it to the dressing room. Alex was already sitting down on the couches by the dressing room. He knew that shopping with Caroline would be long. She wasn't one to just pick and buy, she had to look at the detail and was very indecisive. Caroline started undressing and putting the dress on, which she managed to do on her own. Caroline came out of the dressing room to show Alex.

"What do you think?" Caroline said smiling.

"It looks good. You should take it." Alex said

"I will. Now I have that out of the way. I just need to find an escort." Caroline said smiling at him raising her eyebrows. Alex knew what she meant by that.

"No, I'm not doing it. You know I hate those things." Alex said rolling his head back.

"Come on, I have nobody else." Caroline said

"Ask Stefan." Alex said in an obvious voice.

"Can't remember. We are broken up." Caroline said back

"I'll think about it." Alex said knowing he was not going to win this fight.

Caroline went back to the dressing room to change and when she finished, she got her dress and went to pay for it. Once they finished, they left the store. And went back home. To put her dress away. She didn't know if she should ask Stefan about being her escort, she didn't want to push Alex to do something he didn't want to do. And Stefan was the only option, she really had to think this through carefully.

Caroline decided to call Stefan. She needed to talk to him about the whole Miss Mystic Falls thing. She dialed Stefan's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Stefan, can you come over I need to ask you something?" Caroline asked

"Yea but I thought we couldn't see each other." Stefan said

"At this point I don't care about Samuel. I need to ask you this." Caroline said

"Okay I'll see you there in an hour." Stefan said and Caroline hanged up.

After and hour had passed Caroline waited for Stefan to arrive. At this point she really didn't care what Samuel had to says she would protect the people she cared about. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She got up from the couch and opened the door. She immediately went to Stefan's arms and kissed him passionately. She pulled him in to the house and closed the door with her foot. Pressing Stefan against the door still kissing him not wanting to let him go. She brought his shirt over his head, Stefan was surprised by her actions but after a couple of seconds he followed her actions. He took her shirt off, Caroline sped them to her room. She threw Stefan onto the bed and undid the buttons from her jeans and pulled them down. She got on top of Stefan and kissed him furiously. Sliding her hands down to his belt buckle and undid his jeans and pulled them down. She slid up to meet Stefan's eyes. They dwelled in their love for each other, not wanting to be separated from each other anymore. They didn't care what would happen if Samuel found out about them, they would deal with it.

After hours of making love to each other. Stefan and Caroline were laying down, Stefan running his fingers through Caroline's hair.

"Hey Stefan, I have to ask you something." Caroline spoke up interrupting the silence. Stefan looked at her waiting for her to ask her question.

"So, as you know the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant is coming up and I was wondering if you would be my escort?" Caroline asked. Stefan just looked at her and kissed her, which meant yes. They fell asleep soon after that.

Elena was feeding off of Damon, she had compelled him to not scream or be afraid. He was her spy to getting information about Stefan. She had to know where he was at all time. Once she saw Damon was about to pass out, she released him and gave him a little bit of her blood.

"Damon, I need you to be my spy on Stefan. Report everything you see and hear. Where he goes and who he is with." Elena said

"I'll report everything to you." Damon said. Elena smiled and kissed him. He was her eyes and ears.

That night Bonnie was sleeping, she was having a horrible nightmare. It all felt like death and darkness. She couldn't really make anything out, it was all flashes but did recognize a face, Caroline. She saw Caroline with blood all over her hands and mouth. With that her eyes flew open and woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I have a lot of exams recently. But I was able to finish this chapter. Hope you like it don't forge tto review. Until next time!**

Bonnie didn't know why she was having the same nightmares. She didn't know what it all meant. Her grandmother had been telling her crazy stories claiming that their family are witches that come from Salem. She played her grandmother a visit, she wanted to know why she was dreaming of her friends as a killer. She got to her grams house and went inside.

"Hey grams. How are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Hi child, you look really stressed. Is there something on your mind?"

"I've been having this recurring nightmare and I don't know what it means." Bonnie said taking a seat next to her grams

"Tell me what it's about." Her grams said

"My friends, Caroline, I keep seeing her with blood all over her mouth. It feels like death, every time I have that dream it all feels like death." Bonnie said

"I think you know the answer of why you are having these nightmares. Go talk to her and you'll get your answers." Her grams said

After that talk with her grams, Bonnie left her grams house and went to school. Bonnie wanted to know the truth from Caroline. But she didn't know how to approach the subject. Once she got to school, she went to her locker to grab some books and find Caroline. She knew that it didn't matter how she approached the subject, what mattered is that she got the truth. She saw Caroline walking to her class and decided that it was time she talked to her. She walked up to her and confront her.

"Hey Caroline, can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked

"Yea sure." Caroline said back

"Not here" Bonnie said entering one of the empty classrooms. Caroline followed behind.

"I need you to be straight with me. I need to know the truth." Bonnie said, Caroline nodded

"What are you? I keep having these nightmares of you with blood all over your face. So, what are you?" Bonnie asked

"I'm a vampire." Caroline said

"How is that possible?" She asked

"I turned in 1864, by the person who I though loved me. He fed me his blood and I died." Caroline said.

"Who else knows about this?" Bonnie asked

"Stefan knows. I had to tell him for his own safety." Caroline responded

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"Back in 1864 I met this guy his name was Samuel. He was the most perfect person I had ever met. My sister Elena and I were both in love with him, he played us both. I didn't know he was a vampire. When I found out I was so scared of him, but he compelled me. I though my love was real, I did everything for him. My father used my love for him against me. He slipped vervain in my drink and when I was with Samuel fed off of me. The vervain burned him and they took him to be burned. Elena and I went after him before they killed him, but we ended up dying in the process. Then we came back as vampires. When I came to Mystic Falls, I saw the car crash that killed Stefan's parents, I pulled him out, but I couldn't save them. When I first saw Stefan, I thought it was Samuel but then I realized it wasn't him. I though Samuel was dead but about a week ago I saw him here in Mystic Falls. Samuel and Stefan look exactly alike." Caroline said sitting on one of the tables.

"Wow. How do Stefan and Samuel look the same?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know. Since the moment I saw Stefan I tried to figure out why they look the same, but I can't figure it out." Caroline responded, "I also know why you were having these nightmares of me."

"How?" Bonnie asked

"I met one of your ancestors her name was Emily Bennet. She was a very powerful witch." Caroline said

"So, you're saying that I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"Yes, your family is one of the most powerful witches. But you also might have trouble controlling your powers. Talk to your grams about it." Caroline said "I have to go to class. We can talk more about it later if you want." Bonnie just nodded her head and Caroline left to go to class.

* * *

Later that day

Caroline had just gotten home from school. She was absolutely exhausted, but she wanted to see Stefan. She had barely gotten a chance to see him at school.

 **Caroline: Can you come over?**

 **Stefan: I'm on my way.**

Caroline suddenly heard a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Stefan because she had just texted him. She went to the door to open it and it was Samuel.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave. Now" Caroline said

"Why do I have to leave?" Samuel asked

"Because I said so. I don't have anything to say to you anymore." Caroline said trying to get Samuel to leave.

"True but that doesn't mean I don't have things to say to you." Samuel said getting closer to Caroline

Caroline knew Stefan was going to arrive soon, she needed him to leave before Stefan got there.

"Are you expecting someone Caroline?" Samuel asked wondering whys he was trying to get rid off him quickly. That's when he realized that Stefan was coming to the house. There was no other reason on why she would try to get rid off him so quickly. Caroline heard a car pull over; it was Stefan. When Stefan got to the door, he saw a man standing there. Samuel turned around a saw Stefan standing there at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter, but I have been extremely busy with my job that I haven't had time to update but I promise next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was him the person that looked exactly alike. The person that hurt the woman he loved. He didn't know how to react to this situation, all he could do was stare at him and Caroline. Silence filled the room until Samuel spoke up.

"Hello Stefan" Samuel said studying Stefan's face.

"How do we look exactly alike?" Stefan asked staying still in his spot.

"Good question. Wish I knew the answer to that myself." Samuel answered

"Caroline didn't I tell you to stay away from him. Why is he here?" He asked

"Because I decided not to listen to you. You can't threaten everyone in my life just because you want me all to yourself. I'm not letting you ruin my life, again." Caroline said

"Well you decided not to listen so I'm going to make good in my promise and kill him." Samuel said launching himself to attack Stefan. But before he could reach Stefan, Caroline intercepted and threw Samuel against the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Caroline screamed at him. "If you want to get to him, you are going to have to kill me."

"Fine he gets to live another day." With that Samuel left the boarding house.

"Stefan are you okay?" Caroline asked

"Yea I'll be fine." He said not looking Caroline in the eyes.

"Stefan this is all my fault. I shouldn't have never come back to Mystic Falls. I was warned not to come back. Every where I go death follows me. My sister follows me, causing chaos. This is all my fault." Caroline said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Caroline none of this is your fault. You ever meant for anything bad to happen. You are not the cause of the pain around us." Stefan said lifting Caroline's head so she would look into his eyes.

"But it is Stefan. You don't know everything I have done. I hurt people when I can't control my urges. Feeling the hunger overtakes me and I can't control when I feed. Everything that has happened in my life is because of me. Elena turning is my fault, I forced her to make the transition because I couldn't live without her. I killed my father after I turned, his blood is on my hands." She explained

"No matter what you did, it will never change what I think of you. You are not that person anymore. You have redeemed yourself and changed who you are. You are not the person who you used to be. You have to learn how to live with the choices you make and forgive yourself. I will love you no matter what." Stefan said pulling Caroline into a hug.

"I love you too, Stefan." Caroline said pulling Stefan into a kiss and heading upstairs to her bedroom to go to sleep.


End file.
